Una casa grandiosa
by Dalia Black
Summary: La hija de muggles Rose Zeller no tiene idea de qué significa pertenecer a cada casa en Hogwarts. Su entusiasta nueva amiga, por el contrario, parece saber mucho sobre el tema. Si todo lo que le ha contado es cierto, Rose puede estar segura de dos cosas: Su hermana mayor es realmente increíble y Hufflepuff es una casa grandiosa.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en __el reto temático de abril del foro_ "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

**Una casa grandiosa**

Rose mira algo nerviosa como ese gigantesco hombre llama a la puerta del aún más gigantesco castillo. Todo parece sacado del más extravagante y fantasioso cuento jamás contado. Está segura de que si se lo contara a Kitty, su vecina de ocho años, jamás le creería. La tildaría de embustera y correría a acusarla con su madre. Y allí está, sin embargo, de pie frente al imponente castillo, el cual luce muy diferente al de las ilustraciones de sus libros sobre doncellas y caballeros.

La puerta se abre de golpe haciendo que Rose de un salto. Una mujer de aspecto severo les dirige una mirada evaluadora desde el umbral de la puerta. Rose echa su poblada mata de cabello castaño para atrás, quiere dar una buena impresión en su primer día en la escuela. Se alisa la túnica con frenesí, sacudiendo el polvo que se ha adherido a esta durante el camino. La mujer los conduce hacia una habitación vacía a través de un camino de piedra. Una vez allí, les da la bienvenida a la escuela y les comunica que pasaran por un proceso de selección para determinar a qué casa irán. Les explica que hay cuatro casas. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Rose repite los nombres mentalmente, intentando grabarlos en su memoria.

¿Selección? Varios de los alumnos parecen estar familiarizados con el asunto y charlan entre sí sobre la casa en la que esperan quedar, haciéndola sentir algo incómoda y aislada. Rose no entiende nada. Si tiene que ser sincera consigo misma, ya se ha acostumbrado a esa extraña sensación de desconocimiento absoluto. Lo insólito parece haberse instalado en su vida y se le antoja ya casi cotidiano. Para ser exactos, desde que descubriera que era una bruja.

Hace cuatro meses, el día de su cumpleaños número once y durante el desayuno precisamente, una esponjosa lechuza parda entró por la ventana que da a la cocina dejando caer sobre la mesa un grueso paquete. Su padre, que en ese momento se llevaba a la boca una taza de café, se atragantó con la bebida de la impresión que le causó. Su madre, de reflejos más rápidos, agitó los brazos en dirección al ave en un vano intento por espantarla. No hubo necesidad de ello de todos modos. Una vez que hubo depositado el sobre, el ave salió volando con la misma elegancia con la que entró.

Unas horas después, un anciano de rostro afable y larga barba les explicó más detalladamente la situación y aclaró las dudas que había levantado en ellos la bizarra carta. Rose no lo creyó en un principio. La idea era de por sí tan inverosímil que no podía ser otra cosa que una muy elaborada broma. Sin embargo, había algo en los ojos del anciano que hizo que finalmente creyera en sus palabras. Sus padres, quienes habían sido menos difíciles de convencer que ella misma, se emocionaron mucho con la noticia. La magia era algo de lo que solo habían oído en los cuentos para niños. El hecho de que su hija pudiera hacer magia era tan increíble como sorprendente.

Ella también se había alegrado una vez que hubo procesado la idea. Los meses que le siguieron al descubrimientos solo consiguieron afianzar este sentimiento. Aquel nuevo mundo representaba una inacabable incógnita. Libros de aspecto antiguo repletos de hechizos, varitas de las que brotaban chispas de colores al encontrar a su dueño, seres diminutos que custodiaban fortunas y esponjosas lechuzas que aguardaban somnolientas en sus jaulas a ser compradas. Todo parecía haber sido creado para fascinarla.

Había esperado pacientemente al día en el que por fin podría ir a aprender magia al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sin embargo, ahora que ha llegado el momento que tanto anhelaba, se encuentra muy asustada. Se siente sola y fuera de lugar. El desconocido proceso de selección le produce curiosidad y la espanta en igual medida. A su lado, una inquieta niña enreda un rizo en su dedo y tira de él con impaciencia. Rose alarga una mano algo indecisa y le toca el hombro para llamar su atención. La niña se voltea algo sorprendida.

—Disculpa

La voz le sale más chillona de lo que pretende y se siente más avergonzada que antes. Sin embargo ya ha hablado y la niña la mira expectante con sus brillantes ojos avellana escudriñándola, a la espera de lo que tenga que decir.

— ¿Sabes… tú sabes cómo es que nos seleccionan?

—Hola, soy Maggie Montgomery —la sonriente niña, quien destila una energía casi contagiosa, le estrecha la mano con desenvoltura.

—Rose Zeller —se reprende mentalmente el no haberse presentado primero. Si su madre estuviera allí la regañaría por su falta de educación. Maggie, sin embargo, no parece molesta por ello, cosa que Rose agradece.

—Eres hija de muggles ¿verdad?

Rose la mira sin comprender. ¿Ha llamado a sus padres muggles? No está segura de si debería de mostrarse halagada u ofendida. Por muy divertido que suene el adjetivo prefiere estar segura de su significado. No le haría ni una pizca de gracia que insulten a sus padres.

—Es decir, tus padres no son magos ¿verdad? Es por eso que no sabes mucho sobre el mundo mágico.

—Pues no, todos estuvimos muy sorprendidos cuando nos enteramos.

—Mi abuela paterna es muggle y mi abuelo paterno es hijo de muggles, cuenta historias muy divertidas de cuando se enteró que era brujo. Debe de ser algo increíble recibir una noticia así. Emocionante ¿a que sí?

Rose asiente algo aturdida por el entusiasmo de la chica y esboza una tímida sonrisa. En cierto modo la personalidad chispeante de la niña tiene un efecto tranquilizador en ella. La hace sentir cómoda, como en casa.

—Yo en cambio siempre supe que vendría a Hogwarts, no fue algo tan emocionante como lo tuyo —explica con algo de decepción Maggie— Pero de todas maneras me alegró mucho. He esperado mucho tiempo este momento, desde que mi hermano mayor Phillip vino. Y de eso ya hace cinco años.

—Entonces él te debe de haber contado cómo es el proceso de selección —deduce aliviada, por lo menos podrá quitarse esa duda de encima.

—Oh cierto, lo había olvidado. Phillip dice que te ponen un sombrero en la cabeza y que este decide en qué casa ponerte.

— ¿Un sombrero? —Se encuentra más confundida que antes— ¿Cómo un sombrero puede decidir algo así?

—Eso es porque es un sombrero mágico. Uno muy antiguo por cierto, Fiona dice que tiene cientos y cientos de años.

— ¡Asombroso!

—Verás, hay cuatro casas…

—Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin —repite orgullosa de su memoria

—Exacto —le sonríe Maggie— Se supone que cada casa tiene sus características. A Gryffindor, por ejemplo, se supone que van los valientes.

—Vaya, ¿Y el sombrero te lee la mente para saber eso? —no está segura de que la idea de que un sombrero se meta en sus pensamientos le agrade mucho.

—Algo así, Phillip dice que a él lo mandó de inmediato a Ravenclaw.

— ¿Tus dos hermanos ya están en Hogwarts?

—Sí —asiente orgullosa— Phillip está en su sexto curso y Fiona en cuarto. También está mi hermano Henry, pero él todavía tiene que esperar varios años para venir a Hogwarts. Pero le he dicho que la espera valdrá la pena. Venir a Hogwarts es muy emocionante.

Rose asiente enérgicamente en señal de acuerdo. Venir a Hogwarts es definitivamente una de las cosas más emocionantes que le han pasado hasta ahora. Más emocionante aún que cuando la gata de la tía Beatrice tuvo a sus gatitos.

— ¿Y las otras casas? ¿Quiénes van allí?

—Se supone que los fundadores de cada casa buscaban cierto tipo de estudiante. Ravenclaw buscaba a los más inteligentes, Slytherin a los astutos y Hufflepuff acogía al resto

—Vaya —dice algo apenada— pues creo que yo iré a Hufflepuff, porque no soy valiente, ni muy inteligente o astuta.

—Pues mi padre dice que no son más que tonterías. Yo creo que tiene razón. Mi hermano Phillip está en Ravenclaw y es muy listo, pero no le importa en lo absoluto dejar sus libros de lado si tiene que hacerse cargo de nosotros cuando papá y mamá se ausentan. Sabe además unos chistes tan divertidos que te tendrían horas rodando en el piso de la risa. Por otra parte, los de Slytherin tienen muy mala fama —acerca su rostro al oído de Rose en tono confidencial y le susurra— dicen que todos terminan practicando magia oscura.

Rose no tiene idea de a qué se refiere, pero por la cara que ha puesto asume que debe de ser algo muy malo y terrorífico. Más horripilante que las historias de fantasmas que cuenta la hermana mayor de Kitty.

—Sin embargo —prosigue Maggie— mamá fue allí y ella es muy buena. Jamás le haría daño a otra persona. Y si el sombrero decide mandarte a Hufflepuff, no es algo que debería apenarte. Mi hermana Fiona está allí.

— ¿En Hufflepuff?

—Claro que sí. Y ella es muy increíble. Sabe hacer trucos de magia fantásticos y conoce casi tanto como papá sobre plantas mágicas. Es muy simpática y no se molesta ni impacienta cuando le hago muchas preguntas o hablo mucho. Es además tan valiente como cualquier Gryffindor. El otro día se metió un boggart al armario de la cocina y ella lo espanto sin ayuda de nadie. Mi madre quedó tan impresionada que esa noche preparó una tarta de fresas buenísima.

—Tu hermana mayor es realmente muy increíble. Hufflepuff debe de ser una casa grandiosa —exclama con admiración. No sabe que es un boggart, pero se lo puede imaginar perfectamente como un gran monstruo de dientes afilados y feroz gesto.

Maggie sonríe con orgullo y abre la boca para contestar cuando una multitud de seres transparentes la interrumpen de su propósito. Rose no puede evitar soltar un chillido al ver a los fantasmas que se deslizan con gran naturalidad y se pasean entre los inquietos alumnos. Un fantasma particularmente rechoncho y de aspecto bonachón parece especialmente entusiasmado con la presencia de nuevos alumnos. Su excesiva exaltación le hace recordar un poco a Maggie.

— ¡Espero verlos en Hufflepuff! –les dice antes de desaparecer tras una pared.

La profesora McGonagall llega entonces para conducirlos al Gran Comedor. Los hace formarse en hilera y todos marchan visiblemente emocionados, tropezando unos con otros ocasionalmente. Rose camina detrás de Maggie, centrando la vista en su rizada cabellera para no marearse y poniendo especial cuidado en poner un pie delante del otro sin caer en el intento.

Cuando por fin se detienen, Rose cae en la cuenta de que la profesora los ha hecho formarse en una fila frente al resto de alumnos. Una multitud de personas, reunidas en cuatro mesas, tienen la vista puesta en ellos y aguardan expectantes la ceremonia de Selección. Maggie, por su parte, parece estar a punto de estallar de emoción. Rose está casi segura de que si pudiera se pondría a saltar. Mueve la mano frenéticamente en dirección a una de las mesas y luego a otra. Un chico y una chica, ambos de cabello castaño, le responden el saludo y le sonríen alentándola. Rose deduce que ellos deben de ser los hermanos de los que ha hablado antes.

La profesora McGonagall coloca entonces sobre un taburete un sombrero viejísimo. Recuerda entonces que la hermana de Maggie le dijo que tenía muchísimos años. Se pregunta cuántas cosas habrá vivido el sombrero. De seguro que se sabe un montón de historias muy entretenidas. De pronto, como por arte de magia, el sombrero comienza a cantar. No tiene una voz muy melodiosa pero a Rose le parece que lo hace bien para ser un sombrero.

El cántico llega pronto a su fin y el Gran Comedor estalla en aplausos. Rose y Maggie se unen al bullicio y chocan las palmas una y otra vez maravilladas por el espectáculo. Una vez que los aplausos han cesado, la profesora McGonagall saca un largo pergamino y va llamando uno a uno a los alumnos. Les coloca el desgastado sombrero sobre la cabeza, tal y como Maggie le contara antes, y este exclama en voz alta la casa a la que pertenecerá en adelante.

— ¡Montgomery, Magnolia!

Rose observa impaciente como su amiga se prueba el sombrero y aguarda el veredicto. El sombrero se toma unos segundos que se le hacen eternos hasta que finalmente vocifera su decisión.

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Maggie salta con gran alegría del taburete y corre a sentarse entre aplausos a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Rose puede ver como se acerca a su hermana y ambas se abrazan efusivamente. Vuelve la vista al piso y respira hondo intentando serenarse. Poco a poco, todos los alumnos son seleccionados en las diversas casas hasta que solo queda ella.

— ¡Zeller, Rose!

Camina pausadamente hasta donde está el sombrero, consciente de que todos la están mirando. Solo espera no haberse ruborizado demasiado. Se sienta en el taburete de madera y la profesora McGonagall le coloca el sombrero. Casi inmediatamente, oye una vocecita en su cabeza que consigue hacerla brincar levemente.

—Veamos qué tenemos aquí —puede oír que le dice al oído— Veo que tienes un espíritu bondadoso. Eres además precavida y justa. Interesante, tienes un gran sentido de protección hacia los tuyos. Una mente dispuesta a la lealtad pero también a la crítica por igual, tanto de los que amas como de los que no.

Rose quiere responder pero se encuentra muy abochornada por lo que ha dicho de ella como para decir algo.

—Y, definitivamente, muy tímida. Sí, creo que ya he tomado mi decisión. Creo que lo mejor será que seas ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Rose corre a sentarse al lado de Maggie, quien le ha guardado un asiento al lado suyo, como prediciendo que iría a la misma casa que ella. No está segura de haber entendido lo que le ha dicho el sombrero, pero decide que eso ahora carece de importancia. Está en Hufflepuff, la grandiosa casa en donde está la hermana que tanto admira Maggie. Y sobretodo, donde está la propia Maggie. Y dónde esté su entusiasta nueva amiga, sabe que será imposible que vuelva a sentirse sola.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Rose Zeller es mencionada en el quinto libro de Harry Potter como la última en ser seleccionada por el sombrero. Maggie Montgomery y sus hermanos (Phillip, Fiona y Henry) son unos OC míos, aunque tiene algo de fundamento canon. Si alguien desea saber un poco más sobre ellos puede pasarse por mi fic _El niño perdido_, al cual para nada le estoy haciendo publicidad xD. Todo el fic transcurre en 1995. Se supone que después de la selección viene el infame discurso de Umbridge, pero no quise incluirla en la historia porque es odiosa y Rose y Maggie son adorables. Los reviews son absolutamente bienvenidos e inmensamente agradecidos.

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer! (:


End file.
